


Satisfying Resolutions

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Adventures of a Pureblood Slut [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry smirked down at him, lowering himself and biting at Draco’s earlobe before whispering in his ear. “You have no idea all of things I want to do to you, Draco. I want to put a plug in that perfect arse of yours and make you wear it to work, so when I show up at the end of the day to fuck you in the back room, you'll be all stretched and ready for me. I want to spank your arse until it's red and sore and then slide my cock in and pound you until you come all over yourself. I want to put a collar around your pretty neck and mark you; cover you in my come and make you look like the filthy whore you are. But most of all I want to fuck you every day. Especially on Saturdays, though. I want to fuck you into this mattress and in every room of this house until the only cock you can remember is mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Resolutions

Considering everything that had happened, Draco was rather surprised to wake up in bed alone on Saturday morning. There was evidence that Potter had been in the bed, mussed sheets and lingering warmth, but Draco didn’t even know if he was still in the house now. He stretched and winced when his arse gave a twinge of protest, but a smile settled over his face. It was a good pain. Had Draco not seen Potter getting off on watching masses of unnamed men take Draco for their own pleasure, he wouldn’t have believed it. Draco had always thought that Potter would have been more possessive than that. That he would have wanted Draco all to himself. But he was realizing that he didn’t know the man like he thought he did.

He remembered what Blaise had said to him and what Potter had said before they had gone out the day before. Perhaps…

Draco shook his head. There was no use in dwelling on it. He pulled himself out of the bed, forgoing clothes, and padded into the sitting room. From the sounds of it, Potter was in the kitchen, swearing at his stove.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked as he walked in, leaning against the table.

Potter jumped and turned around, looking sheepish. “I was attempting make breakfast, but…your stove doesn’t like me.”

“That’s because you’re not using magic, Potter,” Draco said, shaking his head. “It’s a hybrid.”

“Oh. That would have been good to know before I tried to make these eggs, yeah?”

Draco snorted. “More than likely. Move over, and I’ll do it. You can make tea.” He donned the apron that he usually wore when he was making breakfast, since he couldn’t be arsed to put on clothes in the morning, and took over the frying pan that Potter had been working with. There were cold, slimy eggs coating the bottom, and Draco sighed, Vanishing the mess before starting over, cracking eggs in a bowl and adding pepper and salt as well as some cheese. He had to admit that there was something delightful about having a shirtless Harry Potter in his kitchen, moving around like he belonged there, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind with all the other things he wasn’t ready to think about yet.

“Should I be surprised that you know how to cook?” Potter asked as he filled the kettle with water.

“You can be surprised if you want to,” Draco replied with a shrug. “But it makes sense if you think about it. Potions and cooking aren’t all the different, really.”

“Huh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You always were good at Potions.”

“And yet you still accused me of sucking up to Severus to get my grades.”

“Yeah, well. We accused each other of a lot of stupid things back then,” Potter pointed out.

They worked in relative silence for a moment, and Draco was glad for it. He had no idea what to say to Potter, though he was sure the other man was waiting for something. The two of them were sitting at the table with plates of eggs and cups of tea before Potter brought it up.

“So…you haven’t kicked me out yet,” he remarked, glancing up from his plate.

“Fancy that,” Draco replied, not looking up from his. “I figured breakfast was the least I could do after last night.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Potter said with a smile.

“It was, yes. But I was also referring to the fact that you brought me home, cleaned me up, and put me to bed,” Draco responded, very carefully avoiding Potter’s eyes. “I usually have to deal with all of that on my own.”

Potter was silent for a moment. “You don’t have to, you know. I told you, Draco. I’m not going to ask you to change yourself for me. I just…I want to be a part of it, you know?”

“And you’d be perfectly fine with me going to the club and doing my usual on Fridays?” Draco asked. He still wasn’t sure that he believed it would be as simple as all that.

“ _Yes_. I would. As long as you came home to me at the end of it.”

It sounded too good to be true. “And you wouldn’t be jealous at all?”

“Did I seem jealous last night?” Potter asked.

“No…”

“Then there you go.”

“That’s different, though. I didn’t belong to you last night,” Draco protested.

Potter’s lips curled into a smirk, and Draco was just a bit alarmed at the desire to kiss him that welled up. “Do you _want_ to belong to me, Draco?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t say no, either.”

“Shut up.”

The prat had the audacity to laugh, but Draco couldn’t work up the energy to be upset about it. This was strangely comfortable, and he had to admit that it was preferable to eating breakfast all on his own like he was used to on Saturday mornings.

“This is surreal, you know,” Potter said, finishing his eggs. “I’m at your house, and you’re naked under that apron.”

Draco snorted. “I spend every Saturday morning naked, Potter. Do you want me to put on some clothing to save your delicate sensibilities?”

“Merlin, no. If I had my way, you’d be naked all the time. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? All that flawless skin; it’s beautiful.”

“Potter…” Draco said softly, unsure of how to respond to that.

“Harry. My name is Harry.”

“I am aware of that, yes.”

“Then call me by my name.”

Draco smirked, looking impish. “Is that an order?”

“Would you be more likely to do it if it were?”

“You never know,” Draco said, smiling for a moment.

Potter – Harry (and wasn’t _that_ strange) – narrowed his eyes. “Stand up,” he said. And there was no mistaking the firm tone of his voice. For a moment, Draco considered telling him to fuck off, but he wanted to see what Harry could do when it was just the two of them and there were no potions to use as a crutch. So he got to his feet gracefully, stepping back from the table.

“Good boy,” Harry teased. “Take off the apron.”

With a long suffering sigh, Draco did as he was told, reaching behind himself to untie the plain green apron and taking it all the way off. Just to show off, he sent it flying back to its hook on the wall with a twitch of his fingers.

“Wandless magic?” Harry remarked. “Impressive.”

“I try,” Draco said with a smug smile.

“You know, I can be impressive, too,” Harry countered. He snapped his fingers and Draco’s hands were suddenly secured behind his back with magical ropes. “How’s that?” Harry asked with a bright grin.

Even though he had been fucked out the night before, the show of power, as well as the restraints, was going to Draco’s head. And…other places as well. He couldn’t cover up his cock with his hands behind his back, and he licked his lips, looking at Harry with hooded eyes. “What are you going to do with me?” he wanted to know.

“Whatever I want.”

* * *

Apparently what Harry wanted involved a lot of touching and kissing, and Draco found he couldn’t quite muster up the energy to be upset about that. His hands had been released from their place behind his back, and they were now secured to the headboard of his bed where the pair of them had relocated. Draco hadn’t even had time to protest the dishes not being done, but once Harry had him where he wanted him, he also found that he didn’t much care if his kitchen was a bit messy.

He was flat on his back, legs spread with Harry in between them. This was softer than anything they had done thus far, Harry trailing gentle kisses from his lips down to his neck, over his collarbones. His tongue followed the faint, white scar down from his left shoulder to his right hip, a souvenir from the hellish mess that had been their sixth year. There was no apology, and by this point, Draco didn’t need one. The press of lips and graze of teeth was enough, and Draco arched a bit, trying to find something to slide his cock against.

“Behave,” Harry chided, smirking at him with heated green eyes. “I’m exploring.”

“What are you hoping to find?” Draco wanted to know.

“Hm, plenty of things.” His lips moved back up to circle one of Draco’s nipples, and when that clever tongue flicked against the hardened bud, Draco sucked in a breath. “Things like that, for instance,” Harry said with a bright grin.

He repeated the process with the other nipple and then sucked it into his mouth, nipping at it and tugging with his teeth. Draco’s cock was fully hard by now, and he wasn’t even ashamed of the noises he was making. He had stupidly sensitive nipples, and they were rarely played with due to his habit of making sure he was face down and arse up when he was getting fucked at the club. This was a welcome change, and he found himself relaxing more than he usually did, letting Harry’s mouth follow the lines and contours of his body, leaving trails of desire in its wake.

His fingers joined in, dancing up Draco’s sides in an obvious attempt to tickle him that fell flat. Draco just arched an eyebrow, but had a hard time hiding the little smile that lurked in the corners of his mouth.

“Really? Nothing?” Harry asked.

Draco chuckled. “Disappointed, Harry?” he teased. “I’ve never been ticklish.” That wasn’t entirely true, of course. He was ticklish in small, tucked away places, but Harry didn’t need to know that just yet.

Those tempting lips pushed out in a pout that looked so ridiculous that Draco couldn’t help but laugh. That made Harry laugh, too, and soon he was leaning down again, capturing Draco’s lips in a kiss.

All of the kisses before had been mere brushes of lips, but this was a real kiss. A kiss that Draco could feel all the way down to his toes, close and heated, as much teeth and tongue as there were lips involved. He couldn’t help but moan, and he wished that his hands were free so that he could wrap them around Potter’s neck and tangle his fingers in all of that black hair.

Since he was tied down, he had to settle for pressing his body up, the hard line of his cock finding the bulge in Harry’s denims and grinding against it. Harry allowed it, pressing down against him and moving his hips in a way that threatened to make Draco come undone right then and there. That would have been highly embarrassing, and it was something of a relief when Harry pulled back, kissing the corner of his mouth and then down to his neck where he placed a hard bite right over Draco’s pulse point.

“ _Oh,_ ” Draco gasped. The gentle exploration had been tempting in its own way, but there was no substitute for the rough, dirty way that Draco had become accustomed to being treated. He loved it, craved it even, and Harry was very good at it.

“I know what you like,” Harry said, voice husky with his own desire. “You want to feel it. You want me to treat you like the needy little cock slut you are, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Draco breathed.

Harry laughed. “Who would have thought that prim and proper Draco Malfoy would have turned out to be such a whore? Look at you,” he said, pushing himself up onto his hands. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

All Draco could do was whimper because it was true. Nothing got him worked up faster than people pointing out that he was something of a slut. He supposed the word was meant to be an insult in most cases, but here it was something different. Something like a badge of honor that Draco had chosen for himself and worked hard to get.

And there was something entirely delicious about hearing those filthy words from Harry Potter of all people while he was tied down to the bed and clearly about to be ravaged. At least, Draco hoped he was about to be ravaged. It would be rather a waste of a good erection if he wasn’t.

But he needn’t have worried.

Harry was back on him, kissing his skin all over again, this time leaving nips and hard presses of fingers as well. He grabbed one nipple between two fingers, holding Draco’s gaze before he twisted it viciously.

Draco cried out and bucked up, the pain sharp and beautiful as it collected under his skin. “ _Yes_ ,” he said again, so low and sibilant that it might as well have been a hiss.

Harry laughed again, leaning down and biting at his lip harshly. “You should think about getting these pierced,” he said. “I bet the Wizarding way would be much easier than the Muggle way. And think about how good you would look with little silver rings. I could pull on them, make you whimper for me.” He grabbed both nipples and tugged sharply. “Whimper for me, Draco.”

He didn’t have to ask again. All he had to do was twist his nipples once more, and Draco was making that broken, _desperate_ sound that he couldn’t help but make. His cock was so hard at this point that it was radiating a pain of its own, and Draco was quickly giving himself up to the overwhelming sensations.

“Please,” he begged, spreading his legs wider.

“Begging already, Malfoy?” Harry teased. “I’ve barely started. You really are a needy thing aren’t you? Why don’t you tell me what it is you want, and I’ll see what I can do, hm?”

It should have bothered him to be talked down to like that, but it didn’t. Draco was too hard and too turned on at this point to care. “Want you,” he panted. “Fuck me.”

Harry’s eyes went a shade darker and he sat back on his heels, his fingers undoing the button on his denims. “Say it again,” he ordered, voice firm. “But use my name.”

Draco blinked and licked his lips, but did as he was told. “Fuck me, Harry. Please?”

A brilliant grin stole over that handsome face, and Harry worked his jeans off before coming right back down to Draco’s level, devouring his lips in a hard kiss. “Wanted to hear you say that for weeks now,” he mumbled against Draco’s lips, nipping at them before forcing his tongue into Draco’s mouth and laying claim to it.

Draco surrendered to it, letting Harry kiss him senseless, all the while pushing his body upwards and pulling on the ropes that held his wrists. His cock brushed against Harry’s, and he gasped into the kiss, trying to find that angle again and rub himself against the other man.

Harry pulled back before he could, though, and Draco groaned, giving him a pleading look. “Don’t you want to come on my cock, Draco?” Harry asked.

“Mm, yes,” Draco admitted. “Can I have it?”

“Of course,” Harry replied, smiling. He furrowed his brow for a moment, obviously concentrating, and then his hand was slipping down between Draco’s legs, grazing over his balls and finding the crease of his arse.

Draco gasped when he felt that those fingers were slick, arching up a bit to give Harry more room to work. He bit his lip and closed his eyes when one finger pressed into him to the knuckle, letting out a shuddering breath. It was nearly torture to try and hold still while Harry worked him open, and if his hands had been free, he would have had one of them curled around his cock already. So it was probably a good thing that he had been tied down, even if the bondage was making him want to be fucked all the more.

“Harry,” he whined. “It’s enough. _Please_.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry said, chuckling. He pulled his fingers free and then slicked his cock up while Draco watched, his grey eyes hungry.

The first press of that blunt head to his loosened hole had him moaning deep in his throat, and when Harry pushed in inch by delicious inch, he whimpered again, feeling himself stretching and opening to accommodate Harry’s thick length.

It was an intoxicating feeling, and Draco was breathing hard, his hips already moving as he tried to pull Harry in deeper and get him to move or something. “Please, please, please,” he panted. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“Slut,” Harry said, and his gaze was intense as it pinned Draco to the bed.

“Yes,” Draco agreed, nodding and trying to thrust down. He was still sore from the night before, but the slight pain was only adding to the pleasure he was feeling, and it was hardly enough to make him want to stop this.

Harry laughed breathlessly. “And yet you’re still so fucking tight. It shouldn’t even be possible.” He drew his cock back out, just as slowly as he had pushed it in, groaning and holding still for a second before he shoved into Draco, rocking his whole body with the force of it, and making him cry out.

“Fuck,” Draco gasped as Harry set a slow pace. Each thrust was just as deep and hard, and Draco felt every one of them all through him. It was like every nerve ending was on fire, his body alight with the pleasure that came from being held down and taken by someone who obviously knew what they were doing.

And Harry clearly did. He was bracing himself on his hands as he used his hips to thrust that lovely cock into Draco over and over again. Draco could almost taste the strength in that body; see it in the lean muscles in Harry’s arms that were on either side of him. Even though he was taller than Harry, the other man made him feel small in all the right ways.

The room was filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing and the little noises Draco was making. Harry smirked down at him, lowering himself and biting at Draco’s earlobe before whispering in his ear. “You have no idea all of things I want to do to you, Draco. I want to put a plug in that perfect arse of yours and make you wear it to work, so when I show up at the end of the day to fuck you in the back room, you'll be all stretched and ready for me. I want to spank your arse until it's red and sore and then slide my cock in and pound you until you come all over yourself. I want to put a collar around your pretty neck and mark you; cover you in my come and make you look like the filthy whore you are. But most of all I want to fuck you every day. Especially on Saturdays, though. I want to fuck you into this mattress and in every room of this house until the only cock you can remember is mine.”

Draco’s eyes widened at the words being hissed in his ear, shivering at the thought of Harry doing all of those things to him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being collared, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Not with Harry’s cock moving faster inside of him, the head of it hitting his prostate and making him see stars.

“Fuck. _Close!_ ” he gasped out.

Harry nodded and wrapped a hand around Draco’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Come on, Draco,” he said. “Come for me, you little slut. Show me how much you like this.”

It didn’t take much more urging than that to have Draco arching hard and crying out as he came, spilling his release over Harry’s hand and his own stomach.

“So fucking hot,” Harry moaned and shoved in hard a few more times before he lost it as well, and came inside of Draco with a shudder and a deep groan.

* * *

It was nice, Draco decided, being fucked in his own bed and then lying in a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs with the other person. For all he could be degrading and harsh when they were fucking, Harry was apparently a cuddler, and Draco was spooned against him, his back to Harry’s chest, while Harry trailed his fingers over Draco’s skin.

Being held and stroked while he came down was strange, and he felt like he should be protesting this more, but he was too warm and sated and pliable from the rather fantastic orgasm Harry had given him.

“So, what are you thinking?” Harry murmured into the quiet of the bedroom.

“Are you serious?” Draco demanded. “You’re asking me what I’m thinking?”

Harry snorted a laugh. “I didn’t mean it in the soppy sense, you prat,” he said. “I meant what are you thinking about this. Us.”

“Oh,” Draco said, somewhat mollified. “I don’t know. Do you know that was the first time I have ever been fucked in this bed?”

“Really?”

“Mm. I’m not in the habit of bringing people home. My sex life and my personal and professional lives have always been separate things. It’s why I don’t let people know who I am when I’m at Blaise’s club. It gets too messy when things overlap.”

“They’re overlapping pretty hard right now,” Harry pointed out.

“I know. And we’re very messy at the moment.” Draco sighed. “I suppose it all comes down to me not knowing what I want.”

“But you might want it?” Harry asked. “To be with me?”

“Perhaps. I just…I’m not a relationship type person, Harry. This is lovely and all well and good, but I’m not going to always want to cuddle after sex. I’m going to need my space.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, presumably thinking about that. “I can give you space,” he said.

“Can you? Because you have a habit of turning up at my workplace and not taking no for an answer.”

“That was different, though.”

“How so?”

“Because you were ignoring me. There’s a difference between telling me you need some space and flat out ignoring me, you know.”

Draco sighed again. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Why do you want _me_ anyway?” he asked. “I’m sure there are people out there that would let you treat them like sluts if you wanted. You are Harry Potter after all.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “It isn’t about that, Draco. I mean, yeah, the sex is fucking phenomenal, but it’s…I don’t know. It’s you. You’re…you’ve always been different, at least in my eyes.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Draco said, smiling a little. “You do know it won’t be easy, yes? We’re still us, after all.”

“I know,” Harry responded, pressing a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck. “But aren’t you at least a little curious at how it would all play out?”

Draco found that he was.

* * *

_Five Months Later…_

Draco screamed through the gag as he came again, the man behind him pounding into his arse with animalistic intensity. His fingers dug into the skin of Draco’s hips, sure to leave bruises that would linger for the next few days

He had lost track of how many times he had come so far, since he wasn’t wearing the cock ring tonight. It was starting to hurt now, and he was breathing hard through the gag in his mouth. The man kept slamming into him until he came with a rush, pulling out and leaving Draco there with come dripping out of him and sweat cooling on his skin.

The bonds that held him in his usual arse up position snapped open, and Draco let out a sigh of relief, slumping against the bed for a moment before removing the blindfold and gag. His muscles were sore and achy, but it was a good feeling, and he stretched out each limb as he got dressed and put the restraints and blindfold back into the bag he carried them in, cracking his neck before slipping out of the room and down to Blaise’s office.

His friend looked up with a smile when he came in. “Done for the night?” Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. “So it would seem,” he said, smiling back.

Harry had taken a rather perverse interest in the way Draco did things when he went down to Provocations, and he’d taken over small bits of it. Including spelling Draco’s bonds to release him when Harry wanted them to, instead of at random as it had been before.

Harry wasn’t here, of course. He didn’t come down to the club anymore unless they were both there to dance or have a few drinks, instead choosing to wait back at Draco’s house for him to get home in the wee hours of Saturday morning.

They didn’t live together, not yet, but one of them was usually at the others house at night, and they both had changes of clothes in each other’s dressers and closets. It was a relationship, even though they rarely used that word, and it was working so far.

Blaise laughed and shook his head. “Never would have pegged Potter for being such a kinky blighter, but it works out in your favor, doesn’t it?”

“Sometimes,” Draco replied, making a face. “Except for when he’s in one of his spanking moods. My arse is usually always bruised and sore.”

“And you love it,” Blaise pointed out.

“I don’t hate it,” Draco countered. “I should go. He’s an impatient thing as well as a brute.” He waved at Blaise and Disapparated, landing in his living room with a content sigh. As much as he loved Friday nights, there was nothing like coming home. Even coming home to someone else had grown on him, and his Friday night tradition had taken on a new element.

Draco walked up the stairs, wincing as his arse protested the movement. He put his bag in the closet where it belonged and then made his way to the en suite bathroom, smiling when he saw Harry leaning against the counter, completely naked and sporting an impressive erection. “Waiting for someone?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, just the errant slut who lives here,” Harry quipped back, coming to stand in front of him. “Was it a good night?” Before Draco could answer, Harry was sliding his hand into Draco’s trousers and fondling his cock, chuckling when Draco winced and made to pull away. “I’d say it was.” He pulled Draco’s trousers down and then turned him around. Draco sucked in a breath as Harry groped at his arse, sliding his fingers around his rim. “You got plenty of cock tonight, didn’t you?”

“Loads,” Draco replied. “I’m very sore.”

“I’m sure,” Harry said. That didn’t stop him from nudging Draco over until he was bent over the bathroom counter, bracing himself against the sink. “You know what happens now.”

And Draco did. It was just another part of the routine these days. He came home to Harry, and Harry took him, fucking him while he was loose and sloppy with other men’s come. For some reason, that got Harry going, and Draco let him do it.

Harry didn’t even have to work him open; he just lined his cock up and pushed into Draco, his fingers lining up with the bruises that were already on his hips. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

Draco was sore and spent, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to come again, but that wasn’t the point of this. He breathed deeply and pressed back against Harry, whining under his breath. He had come to love the feeling of Harry inside of him, and even when he was fucked out for the night, he wanted it.

This part of the night never took very long. Apparently Harry got himself all worked up imagining what other men were doing to Draco while he was out, and by the time Draco had come home, he was already close.

Nothing about it was gentle, and Harry slammed into Draco hard and fast, his hand fisting in Draco’s hair and pulling his head up so he could see his reflection in the mirror. “Watch,” Harry growled. “See how much of a slut you are? I love it.”

It never failed to take Draco’s breath away when he looked up and saw himself like this: mouth open, eyes huge and dark in his flushed face. And Harry looked fierce and commanding behind him, pleasure clear on his face. If he had been able to come, that would have done it, and even spent as he was, it still sent a shiver through him.

Harry groaned and slapped Draco’s arse as he came, adding to the loads of come that Draco was still leaking. He pulled out, and Draco let out a ragged cry, his legs threatening to give out at any minute.

“Steady,” Harry panted, bracing him. “Come on, let’s get in the bath.” He helped Draco over to the large tub that was already filled with hot water. That was the last part of the routine, and Draco liked it much more than he had expected to. He didn’t like being coddled, but there was something about Harry washing the sweat and come from his skin, being more gentle than usual, before putting him to bed that he enjoyed.

It had become just as much a part of his life as his morning cup of coffee, the older women who came into his apothecary to ask him about new treatments for the ailments of aging, and his bi-monthly lunches with his mother. It was comfortable and much less life changing than Draco had expected it to be. Harry had insinuated himself into Draco’s life with an ease that had honestly surprised him. He was only demanding in the bedroom, and while they still bickered over the smallest things sometimes, it was going much better than anyone who knew about it could have guessed.

Draco could honestly say that he was happy with the way his life was going these days, something he had never anticipated, but was grateful for all the same.

Harry finished cleaning him up and then held him to his chest, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “Still awake?” he asked.

“Barely,” Draco mumbled, jarred from his thoughts. “I’m going to need a lie in tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan. We don’t have to leave the bed at all, if you don’t want to.”

Draco chuckled. “Someone’s insatiable.”

“You mean you?”

“No, actually. I was referring to the brute who can’t keep his cock out of my arse. Or my mouth.”

“Completely your fault for having such tempting holes, Draco.” He kissed Draco’s cheek. “You can go to sleep if you want. I’ll make sure you get to bed.”

Draco smiled and yawned, lulled by the feeling of Harry’s heart beating against his back and the warmth of the water. His last thought as he drifted off was that he finally understood what Harry had meant about having his cake and eating it too, and how that was a very good thing indeed.

 

 


End file.
